And Then There Were Still Ten (Part 1)
'And Then There Were Still Ten (Part 1)' is the pilot episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions. Summary Ben is 18 and as a result he has been given the Unlimitrix by Azmuth because he's still wary of Ben having Master Control. An hour later, he finds a note on a piece of paper which hints to the Master Control code. Also, he is visited by Professor Paradox who tells him that "Here isn't safe" and that he is in terrible danger. Paradox suddenly sends Ben to the 18th Dimension with and all new mission, an all new watch, all new aliens and, most importantly, an all new Ben! Episode (Scene opens with Ben waking up to see a news report. It mentions a wild alien worm on the loose and Ben briefly panics before hearing that it was taken care of by a group of Plumbers. He gets out of bed and walks downstairs to find a surprise) Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, Julie: SURPRISE! Rook: I believe this is what you might call a surprise. Ben: Wow, thanks guys! You're all great! Except you Rook. You ruined it. Rook: I believe the expression is sorry. Ben: Uh, yeah. Anyway, what's all this about? Azmuth: It is your 18th birthday, Ben! A grand birthday to behold, for I am giving you this. (Azmuth shows the Unlimitrix) Ben: Woah, looks cool. But I thought you said you'd give me Master Control. Azmuth: I changed my mind. I won't give it to you for you are obsessing your fame, and that is very immature. Ben: Oh fine. What is that thing, anyway? (Azmuth looks at the Unlimitrix and raises and eyebrow in confusion. Then he smiles) Azmuth: This? Oh, just the Unlimitrix. I built it especially for you, kid. It's got plenty of modes to keep you busy. Ben: Like? Azmuth: I readded the evolutionary feature, because with the load of villains hunting you down, you're gonna need all the strength you can get. Then I decided that adding another evolution wouldn't hurt either. Now you can turn into things called Unlimiteds. Say, Ben transforms into a Pyrovori, who turns into Ultimate Pyrovori and then Unlimited Pyrovori. Ben: Gimme gimme! Azmuth: Say please. Ben: Please? Azmuth: Okay. (Azmuth lets Unlimitrix go which then flies and merges itself with Ben's arm, making it look like Upgrade's arm with a three-spiked Ultimatrix symbol instead of Upgrade's eye on his wrist) Everyone except Azmuth and Rook: Woah... Rook: I believe in cases like these you humans use the expression 'Woah.' Ben: This looks so cool on me right now. Can I try it? Azmuth: Not right now. Here's a note I found. Don't read it and keep it safe. (Azmuth gives Ben an envelope which is extremely tightly sealed) Mysterious Voice: Now it's my turn to give you something. (Ben turns around. Professor Paradox is there) Ben: Paradox? Paradox: Yes. It is your 18th birthday today except in 4 dimensions, all of which where you are ten and you have found types of Omnitrixes except for the last one, in which you are 15 and the Omnitrix is slowly posessing you. I should thing that you know how that's happening but if otherwise then it involves the horror that no being can touch. Anyway, I suppose that I should take you now. Here isn't exactly safe now that you've got that thing since people are obviously going to steal Azmuth's best and second most dangerous creation and use it for evil. Ben: Wait, take me wh- (Ben suddenly can only see green. He can hear the screams of Gwen and Kevin and a boring sentence from Rook) Unlimitrix: Scanning DNA. DNA is human. Human DNA is compatible with the new Unlimitrix, built by Azmuth, a galvan inventor who is the smartest in 3 or 5 galaxies. Ben: Way to show off, Azmuth. And you call me obsessed. Unlimitrix: Systems scrambled. 10 aliens remaining. Backup plan downloading. Activating Pyrovori DNA. Ben: Uh oh. (Ben transforms into Hothead. Unlimitrix symbol appears on chest while arms disintegrate) Hothead: Oh, I'm starting to feel sick. UMPH- (Ben as Hothead passes out.) ~~An unknown time later~~ Child voice: Hey. Hey you, wake up! Wake up, people are starting to look at me funny. (Ben, still as Hothead, wakes up) Hothead: Whuh... HUH? Child who looks like 10 year old Ben: You. Come on. Get up before people get you. Say, you look really funny. Does being on fire hurt you? Hothead:... Uhh, no. Hey, wait, who are you? Kid: Oh, me? Why, I'm Ben 18, defender of Earth! And I'm not a coward, by the way. Hothead: I think I'm having a nightmare... -~~To be continued in And Then There Were Still Ten (Part 2)~~- Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres